Fallen In The Wrong Timeline
by backpackbrain
Summary: Through a chaotic timeline accident happening when Frisk was fighting Asriel, a new timeline is created where Asriel is never born, and Chara, Frisk and Asriel all fall down into the Ruins together. WIP both plot wise, idea wise, and everything wise. My first fanfic, so go easy on me please! Male!Frisk x Female!Chara, (Collaboration with friends, one of which created the cover art)
1. Fallen In The Wrong Timeline

The scent of golden flowers filled the air. Three children lay on the gilded floor, one monster, and two humans. The first to wake was the monster, and he looked at both of the children next to him. "Hey! Guys! Wake up! Wake up!" He then looked at both of the humans, who looked oddly familiar. He tried to remember, but quickly dismissed it as he realised he had never seen a human in person before.

Suddenly, one of the humans rose. Looking around him, he saw the monster child and another fallen human. "Hey there! Who are you?"

As he heard the child, the monster felt warmth flow through him. Somehow, he knew this human was trustable, even though he had just met him. "I-I'm Asriel! Who are you?" He stuttered, berating himself for doing so immediately.

"I'm Frisk! Nice to meet you! Are you a monster?"

Asriel laughed. Shaking his head, he answered him. "Use your brain, do I look like a human?" They both laughed, and as they did, the second human woke up.

She looked at the strange scene in front of her - a human and a monster cracking up - and muttered "I want to go back to sleep…" This prompted Asriel and Frisk to stop laughing, and turn around.

"Who are you two? And before you ask me, I'm Chara," she asked, looking around in the meantime.

"I'm Asriel, and he's Frisk!"

Chara smiled. "Frisk, huh? That's a nice name." Chara turned away and rose to look at what they had fallen into, just missing Frisk's blush. Asriel wondered what that meant, while Frisk daydreamed and thought about the possibilities.

"Okay, I want to ask you guys something. Where were you before you fell down here?" Asriel folded his arms as he waited for an answer.

Chara was the first to answer, as Frisk was a little busy. "Well, I was climbing this mountain, when I felt this weird surge of something, then I moved. Not much, about as far as one step, but enough to disorient me. That made me trip into this...hole and I fell down until I came here." Frisk perked up immediately.

"That's almost identical to what I was about to say! I was climbing this -"

Asriel cleared his throat. "Well, I was just walking down to water my flowers when I also felt some weird surge, but this 'surge' must have been different than the one you felt, because I went blind for a few seconds before I realised I was falling down here! Where are we, anyway?"

Both Frisk and Chara looked at Asriel. "You live here, in this land, right? You lead the way!" Chara proclaimed, before going to stand behind him. Asriel realised that he probably did know a lot more about the underground than anyone else there, so he had to take charge.

Walking into the place, they looked at the walls. "Hmm…" Frisk muttered, looking at the walls. "I'm going to call this place the 'Ruins'."


	2. A Puzzling Adventure

As the trio of new friends walked cautiously along the main path of the Ruins, they found a puzzle blocking their way. "Oh, I remember this!" Asriel exclaimed. "When the monsters first came into the underground, they started to live here! These puzzles were probably made to stop intruders from getting in."

Frisk reluctantly stepped on a block, but nothing happened. He went on to step on all the blocks and then flick the switch, which removed the spikes in front of the doorway. "Wow, if that's your defense against intruders, then that's just pretty sad."

Asriel nodded, then stopped to correct them. "There wasn't really anything to attack the monsters anyway! We probably just built them for the sense of security! Monsters are generally nice, well, compared to the humans I mean." The humans both glared at Asriel but he was too busy looking at a sign to notice them. "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, Foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. Well, we're all fearless here so let's go up ahead!" Asriel cheerfully went up ahead with the others following him."Oooh, there's another sign here guys!" excitedly said Asriel, "Press Z to read...what does that mean?" Chara and Frisk shrugged, and walked along the path, with Asriel complaining that they were going too fast, when they suddenly heard a croak. "What was that?" Frisk jumped behind Chara, making Asriel laugh.

"It's nothing to be scared of, just a monster! From what I read in the books my mother showed me, that's a Froggit!"

Frisk slowly walked up to the little creature and gave it a pat, which elicited a happy 'Ribbit' from it. Chara's face looked dubious, wondering if it was safe to touch, while Asriel looked pleased. "That's so cute! Are there any more?"

Suddenly, they heard the thunk of spikes lowering, which prompted Frisk and Asriel to look at Chara. "What? I like solving these puzzles. They just seem so...familiar." The other two shrugged and continued on their merry way through a few doorways and hallways.

After walking for some time, Frisk looked around the corner, and gulped. "There aren't any more Froggits, but there's definitely a spike maze!" Chara walked in front of their group, and despite Frisk's pleas, decided to step on one of the spike squares.

To everyone's surprise, it lowered as she lowered her foot, until she pressed her foot down onto the cold metal and the spikes disappeared. "So that's how it works...follow me, everyone, and only step on the same places I do."

Little by little, the trio carefully stepped their way through the puzzle. As they reached the end, and Asriel, who was bringing up the rear, stepped off the last spike, they walked through the hallway. The next room was empty, save for a few vines and cracks in the walls.

The silence was eerie, but as they left that room, they smelt something in the next one. "You know, I think I smell some monster candy!" Asriel ran to the smell, and just as he had said, there was a bowl full of monster candy on a little pedestal in a room. Chara looked disgusted at the dust that had settled on the candies, but Asriel reassured her. "Monster candy NEVER goes stale! That's one of the things that doesn't change, wherever you are in the Underground!" She still didn't believe him 100 percent, but as she was beginning to feel hungry, she decided to take a few. Frisk decided to leave some for the other monsters that could be here, while Asriel stuffed his cheeks full of the candies.

After they had some time to relax, they walked further into the Ruins. "Hmm...the floor over here doesn't look too walkable." Chara muttered. "I'm going to jump it!" Before anybody else could protest, she leaped over the strange looking floor, and landed on the other side.

Frisk reluctantly jumped as well, followed by an energetic Asriel. "Hmm...what does this floor we jumped over do anyway?" Frisk wondered aloud, reaching out a toe to poke it. Suddenly, the floor gave way, revealing flowers below it. Frisk wobbled precariously on the edge for a moment, before he felt somebody pulling them.

"I've got you, Frisk." He heard Chara say, suddenly pulling him closer to her for a brief second before letting him go, announcing that "We should press on!" and not looking back. Frisk was left wondering what that meant, while Asriel was sniggering.

"I won't say anything...for now." Asriel then dropped to the ground in laughter. Shaking his head, Frisk walked past him and followed Chara to the next room. Before he could even look at the puzzle, Chara had solved it and had moved onto the next room! More confused than ever, Frisk followed suit.

"Guys, guys! Slow down!" Asriel panted as he ran to catch up with the two humans. "What's the hold up?" Asriel looked at the floor in front of them, then sighed a long sigh.

"Yep," Frisk said despondently, "this is going to take forever!"

Asriel then looked up, and cracked up once more."Is there something wrong with you, Asriel?" Chara asked, facepalming at the monster rolling on the floor.

"The solutions on the ceiling! Of course!" He said, then burst into some more laughter before attempting to compose himself. Frisk and Chara looked at each other in confusion.

"It must have been those monster candies…" Frisk whispered. She nodded, and crossed the puzzle carefully, followed by Frisk and a giggling Asriel.

Once they had made it through, they heard a voice coming from the floor. "Do you think you can push me around, honey? I don't submit so easily!" Asriel and Frisk looked at each other, while Chara went down on one knee to talk to whatever this thing was.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked curiously.

Chara groaned, "See for yourself!" She moved away to reveal a rock.

"Howdy, all of you! My, my, I haven't seen this many people near me in a long time!"

Chara sighed. "Could you please move?"  
"Well, it's also been a while since I've moved, but since there are so many of you, I'll do it for you!" As the rock said this, he moved to the switch. The group turned their head to see the spikes lower. Thanking the rock, they were once again on their way. "I'm not even going to ask about that rock…" Frisk said, earning another laugh from Asriel.

"Good, because I don't know about it, either!" Suddenly, they heard a squeaking sound. A mouse scurried past them, onto a table with some cheese, took a nibble, and went back to where it came from. "I wonder how there can be mice in the monster world and the human world?" Frisk said, watching the mouse as it left. "Yeah, that IS a mystery. Hey, Chara?" Asriel asked.

"Y-yeah?" She turned around, her face whiter than ever.

"Wow, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"


	3. Spooky Scary Skeletons

A loud snore drew Asriel's attention away from Chara and he quickly looked to see what the sudden noise was. He turned around to see...a white blob?

"What on earth is that thing!?" Chara asked, peeking out from behind Frisk to see it. Asriel and Frisk giggled, loud enough for the thing to hear.

"Oh, hey there. I didn't know people lived here…" it said. "My name is Napstablook. What are yours?"  
Asriel walked up to the ghostly figure. "Howdy! I'm Asriel, and these two are Frisk and Chara."  
"Two? There only seems to be two of you overall...where is the third?" Frisk moved away to reveal a shuddering Chara.

"AAAH! SEE!? I TOLD YOU I SAW A GHOST!" She screamed, and ran back behind the two others. Asriel and Frisk laughed.

"It's okay." Napstablook said, smiling as much as a ghost could smile. "I know a few people who are scared of ghosts. They always laugh when they see this, though."

He then started releasing ectoplasmic tears which rose up above his head, creating a top hat. Chara laughed a little bit, as did everyone else.

"See, ghosts aren't scary!" Frisk chuckled. Napstablook nodded.  
"Oh, my. Look at the time! It's my turn to manage the snail farm! Gotta go…" Napstablook faded into the wall, leaving everyone confused.  
"But..there's no clock?" Chara said as she looked around the room. She shrugged, and walked ahead to solve the rest of the puzzles.

"Hmm, that's strange." Chara muttered, examining the room.  
"What is it, Chara?" Frisk inquired.

"The puzzle's already been solved..." She replied, with an ironically puzzled expression. Asriel glanced around the room carefully, an equally confused expression on his face.  
"Hmm…" He said to Chara. "The only thing I can think of is that the puzzles were deactivated from this point on, since the monsters were leaving! That froggit must have been trapped there…"

Frisk looked down sadly. "It was so cute…"  
Chara comforted him while Asriel looked at the two of them, and started laughing again.

"Chara and Frisk, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes -" Chara immediately clamped her hand over his mouth, while Frisk blushed behind her. As she let go of Asriel, he was still laughing, but he tried to regain his composure.  
"Well, at least Frisk was right when he said it was so cute!" Asriel couldn't help himself as he burst into laughter once more. Chara left him alone and went on to look at the next room, while Frisk shook his head and followed suit. Asriel gathered himself and ran after the two humans, still laughing a little bit. They walked together through what seemed like an endless circle of identical rooms, which made Asriel complain that his feet hurt, and then they reached a fork in the path - one path leading left, the other going straight.

"I think we should keep going straight." Frisk suggested. "I feel some air coming from there, so it must be some sort of opening!" The others decided to agree with his logic, and followed him to the entrance. When they walked through it, they were faced with a beautiful view of what looked like a city.

Buildings as far as the eye could see, with cracks in many of them, and quite a few buildings were crumbling.  
"This must be what the King, my father, called 'Home.' He didn't really have a knack for naming, but he certainly did have good buildings!" Chara and Frisk looked at him at once.

"You're royalty?" Frisk asked curiously. Asriel nodded proudly, and looked back to the view. "Explains a lot." Chara said quietly, but Asriel heard her and shook his head in confusion.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He said indignantly. Chara laughed.  
"Well, you look very out of shape, you eat a lot of food, and you seem kind of stuck up, if that makes sense." Asriel turned his head and scowled, while Frisk giggled. Asriel marched out of the balcony and announced he wanted to get a move on. Frisk and Chara followed, stifling their laughter.

As they walked the other way, they came across a dead tree. Its branches were blackened from what seemed like age.

"How long do you think this has been here, guys?" asked Asriel. "It looks like it died a long time ago."

The others, however, weren't listening, as they stared at the small house up ahead of them.

"We should go in there!" said Frisk excitedly. "Though it seems like it's been awhile since anyone's lived in there. We should probably be careful."

"Hang on guys, I think my mum and dad used to live here!" Asriel realised."It looks exactly like where I live!" Asriel rushed inside in his excitement, leaving Chara and Frisk by themselves.

Frisk leaned against the wall awkwardly as he thought of something to say to her, while Chara wondered why Frisk blushed every time Asriel said anything that was related to the two of them. Both of them stood silently for some time, until Chara decided to speak up.  
"I'm sorry." She said, immediately wondering if that was the right thing to say. Frisk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, thinking back to anything she could have done wrong.  
"You remember when you almost fell down, and also when Asriel kind of went a bit crazy?" She replied. "I probably acted a bit too mysterious and confusing back there. So, sorry for that." Frisk didn't have time to think of a reply, because Asriel came running out of the house with a surprised expression.

"The house is completely empty!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the doorway. As the humans followed Asriel inside, they saw that he was right - everything inside the house was covered in dust, and it looked like nobody had been there for a long time. "And what's even more creepy about this?" Asriel waited a few seconds before deciding to answer his own question. "This place is the EXACT copy of my house! Every single chair, tile, and room is the same!" He groaned, and ran back inside, with Frisk and Chara close behind.  
"Asriel, where are you?" Frisk called, but Asriel couldn't be heard.  
"Maybe we should go down the stairs?" Chara suggested, and since they had no better ideas, the humans carefully walked down the stairs. Asriel joined them halfway through, saying that he had double-checked and there was nothing in the house for them to use, and that the monsters must have taken everything when they left.

As the trio walked down the stairs and reached a hallway, they noticed the air flowing from the other end, and how cold it seemed. They continued walking until they reached the end, by which point most of them were shivering.  
"Hmm, that's strange. I see a forest! We must be in Snowdin!" Asriel said excitedly, hurrying ahead of the others.

As Frisk and Chara caught up to Asriel, Frisk looked into the foggy darkness ahead of them.  
"Hmm, that's strange." Frisk murmured. "I swear I saw something in the darkness over there!"  
Asriel and Chara looked at him, clearly confused.  
"What? I did!" He said indignantly. "It looked like a short skeleton or something!"


End file.
